Tom Tucker
Tom Tucker is the anchorman for Quahog 5 News. He's a quite narcissistic, handsome, mustachioed man who recaps news in pleasing baritone. In the first Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story segment "Stewie B. Goode", his mustache is revealed to be fake when he was fired, ordered to return it to the studio as it is actually their property. Tom is not one to be politically correct, nor does he take into account the feelings of anyone, including co-anchors Diane Simmons and most recently, Joyce Kinney. He would often make fun of Diane. He was married to Stacy Tucker, whom he divorced sometime between "North by North Quahog" and "Mother Tucker". They had one son together, Jake Tucker, whose face is upside-down. He often uses hookers and in "Petarded" had a dead one.. He becomes Thelma Griffin's boyfriend in the episode Mother Tucker, thus making Peter his potential stepson, and they became very close. Meg developed a crush on him in "The Kiss Seen Around the World". 65 miles west of Washington, D.C., there exists an award-winning broadcaster by the real name of Tom Tucker. Tucker lives in Martinsburg, West Virginia. He is still teased because some feel he looks like Family Guy's character, Tom Tucker. Tucker worked in area radio at WRNR, Martinsburg and WYVN television for over 25 years, and is currently radio voice for Shepherd University basketball. Tucker is also a voice actor for the web site, voices.com. In "And Then There Were Fewer", Diane murdered James Woods, Derek Wilcox, Stephanie, Muriel Goldman, and Priscilla, and framed Tom. Tom was sent to jail for the crime. Prior to this, he suggested to his boss to have a young sexy blonde replace Diane as co-anchor. He was exonerated after Lois found out that Diane was the real killer, as he appears in "Excellence in Broadcasting", mentioning Diane's death and her murders. He also introduced new co-anchor Kinney. He was also one of the many characters to be incorporated into the updated opening sequence. Although he and Diane appear to have hated each other, during a news special when the cast believed that they were knocked off the air, Tom pulled out a sex-paddle to spank Diane. Right when he was about to deliver the first whack, the cameraman exclaimed that they were on the air. Tom also made many sexual jokes about her on the air. His house is full of pictures of him, including one of him in a wedding dress. This could be because he hates his wife, Stacy, and is ashamed of his son Jake's face. But overall suggests he is merely a narcissist. This is more readily seen when he hangs a poster of himself over his bed, as well as asking if people want his autograph. He frequently picks up hookers. His name in the Pilot Pitch is Mike Tucker, and he worked with Diane at Quahog 6 News. Seth MacFarlane only does a minor adjustment to his voice when speaking, as the character is very close to his natural voice. His Texan counterpart is Duke Dillon, as seen in "Boys Do Cry". In "Running Mates" he co-moderated the debate between Peter and his wife/opponent Lois, and gave the words in the spelling bee in "Tales of a Third Grade Nothing". In a deleted scene in "McStroke", it is revealed he belongs to a mustache-based secret society. To maintain his mustache, he explains in the song "All I Really Want For Christmas" in "Road to the North Pole" that he wants a golden mustache comb. Tom has an unhealthy obsession over Megan Fox and even has her phone number. He is an alcoholic, as revealed in "Friends of Peter G", partaking in Alcoholics Anonymous meeting Peter and Brian attend. In "Tiegs for Two", he attends Quagmire's class on how to pick up women. Episode Appearances *FG101 "Death Has a Shadow" *FG102 "I Never Met the Dead Man" *FG105 "A Hero Sits Next Door" *FG107 "Brian: Portrait of a Dog" *FG202 "Holy Crap" *FG203 "Da Boom" *FG204 "Brian in Love" *FG205 "Love Thy Trophy" *FG206 "Death Is a Bitch" *FG207 "The King Is Dead" *FG209 "If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin'" *FG210 "Running Mates" *FG214 "Let's Go to the Hop"" *FG215 "Dammit Janet!" *FG218 "E. Peterbus Unum" *FG220 "Wasted Talent" *FG221 "Fore Father" *FG302 "Brian Does Hollywood" *FG304 "One if by Clam, Two if by Sea" *FG306 "Death Lives" *FG307 "Lethal Weapons" *FG308 "The Kiss Seen Around the World" *FG309 "Mr. Saturday Knight" *FG310 "A Fish out of Water" *FG312 "To Love and Die in Dixie" *FG313 "Screwed the Pooch" *FG314 "Peter Griffin: Husband, Father...Brother?" *FG315 "Ready, Willing, and Disabled" *FG317 "Brian Wallows and Peter's Swallows" *FG321 "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 1" *FG401 "North by North Quahog" *FG402 "Fast Times at Buddy Cianci Jr. High" *FG403 "Blind Ambition" *FG404 "Don't Make Me Over" *FG406 "Petarded" *FG407 "Brian the Bachelor" *FG409 "Breaking Out is Hard to Do" *FG412 "The Perfect Castaway" *FG414 "PTV" *FG416 "The Courtship of Stewie's Father" *FG417 "The Fat Guy Strangler" *FG418 "The Father, the Son, and the Holy Fonz" *FG420 "Patriot Games" *FG423 "Deep Throats" *FG425 "You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives" *FG426 "Petergeist" *FG427 "Untitled Griffin Family History" *FG428 "Stewie B. Goode" *FG501 "Stewie Loves Lois" *FG502 "Mother Tucker" *FG503 "Hell Comes to Quahog" *FG506 "Prick Up Your Ears" *FG508 "Barely Legal" *FG512 "Airport '07" *FG515 "Boys Do Cry" *FG517 "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One" *FG518 "Meet the Quagmires" *FG601 "Blue Harvest" *FG604 "Stewie Kills Lois" *FG605 "Lois Kills Stewie" *FG606 "Padre de Familia" *FG607 "Peter's Daughter" *FG702 "I Dream of Jesus" *FG706 "Tales of a Third Grade Nothing" *FG709 "The Juice Is Loose" *FG711 "Not All Dogs Go To Heaven" *FG712 "420" *FG716 "Peter's Progress" *FG801 "Road to the Multiverse" *FG805 "Hannah Banana" (heard only) *FG808 "Dog Gone" *FG811 "Dial Meg for Murder" *FG812 "Extra Large Medium" *FG813 "Go, Stewie, Go!" *FG814 "Peter-assment" *FG816 "April in Quahog" *FG819 "The Splendid Source" *FG821 "Partial Terms of Endearment" *FG901 "And Then There Were Fewer" *FG902 "Excellence in Broadcasting" *FG905 "Baby, You Knock Me Out" *FG906 "Brian Writes a Bestseller" *FG907 "Road to the North Pole" *FG908 "New Kidney in Town" *FG909 "And I'm Joyce Kinney" *FG910 "Friends of Peter G" *FG913 "Trading Places" *FG914 "Tiegs for Two" *FG917 "Foreign Affairs" *FG1001 "Lottery Fever" *FG1002 "Seahorse Seashell Party" *FG1005 "Back to the Pilot" Category:Quahog 5 News Category:Major Characters